Arthur Darkwood
Arthur Darkwood was a suspect in the murder investigations of three different people in Supernatural Investigations and a quasi-suspect in Winter Murderland (Case #14 of Supernatural Investigations), where his true identity as a demon was revealed. He later appeared as a quasi-suspect in The Tree of Death (Case #15 of Supernatural Investigations) and made a minor appearance in Over the Edge (Case #18 of Supernatural Investigations). Profile Arthur is a demon assuming the guise of a 34-year-old novelist. In his human form, he has brown eyes and short, wavy black hair and sports black glasses. He wears a dark blue shirt under a brown plaid jacket with two pockets and a white fur collar. He is also seen holding a stack of documents. In his demon form, he has dark blue skin, pointed ears, wings and red eyes. He is bald and sports a pair of black horns. In his first suspect appearance, it is known that Arthur eats trail mix, wears hiking boots and uses bug repellent. In his second suspect appearance, it is discovered that he is scared of the dark and listens to Billie Kelson. In his third suspect appearance, Arthur wears a pair of camouflage gloves and a gray scarf. It is revealed that he eats waffles, uses snowshoes and plays Dragons & Dungeons. In his first quasi-suspect appearance, he ditches the gloves and the scarf from his previous appearance. In his second quasi-suspect appearance, he reverts to his third suspect appearance. Events of Criminal Case One Bigfoot in the Grave Arthur became a suspect after Luke and the player found a signed copy of his novel at the bigfoot museum. After talking about Arthur's novels, Luke brought up a hypothetical dead bigfoot, prompting Arthur to reveal that he was planning to write a bigfoot series one day. Arthur was spoken to again about his "bigfoot problem". He revealed that the fans had denounced his latest book as cruel to the image of Bigfoot. His publisher had arranged a stunt for him to go into the wood to "research" bigfoot, threatening to drop Arthur if he did not go. On the walk, he saw an actual bigfoot acting gentle as could be, contradicting his book. In order to resolve his problem, he needed to revise the entire series in order to make the evil bigfoot an anomaly, which would take months. Arthur was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Elwood Grimes for Bigfoot's murder. The Ghost of Murders Past Arthur became a suspect again after Luke and the player found his flashlight at the crime scene. He told the team that he had gotten lost on the road and blown a tire. After he asked the team for a wrench, Luke explained that there had been a murder. After Luke revealed the victim's identity, Arthur told the team that he had heard of Fielding before on the news. Arthur was spoken to again about his gag order from Fielding. He informed the team that he had bumped into Fielding several nights ago and had gotten drunk with him. Fielding started to tell Arthur about his life, prompting him to jot it down as he thought that Fielding's story would be an interesting idea for his new season of Weirder Stuff. However, Arthur received a gag order from Fielding's lawyers. When Luke asked if Fielding had mentioned Abigail Riley or ghosts, Arthur claimed that they had not been mentioned. Arthur was found to be innocent again after the team incarcerated Axel Bross for Fielding's murder. Weirder Stuff Arthur became a suspect for the third time after he ran into Gwen and the player at the film set. He informed the team that he was at the set as the studio had wanted him there for a publicity stunt. He then told the team that he did not know the victim well and hoped that the team would figure out who had killed him. Arthur was spoken to again about him being angry at the victim. He believed that Rex was portraying the character of Stanislav Yakovich completely wrong, playing him as a hackneyed, stereotypical buffoon instead of charismatic and suave. He then told the team that nobody meddled with the integrity of Weirder Stuff. Arthur was found to be innocent after the team incarcerated Ruby Rees for Rex's murder. Winter Murderland After arresting Wyatt Ewing's killer, Priya called Luke and the player to inform them of her suspicions that Arthur was the demon that alpha werewolf Annette Strong had made an alliance with. After they found his diary, they discovered (per Hope) that he had written about a magical tree at Yellowstone. Following this, they confronted Arthur about his demon identity. Initially denying his true identity, Arthur admitted that he was a demon and told the team that he had been keeping an eye on them ever since they first met. He warned the team that there was more to demons than they knew, revealing that he was not the one who had been summoned in Amarillo five years prior. Arthur warned the team that the magical tree was dangerous and urged them to drive as far away as they could, before teleporting away. The Tree of Death After discovering the identity of Annette Strong's killer, the team confronted Zeke in his demon form. Zeke had the upper hand on the team, but in the middle of their confrontation, a mystery demon appeared and banished Zeke to the Netherworld. The mystery demon turned out to be Arthur, who told the team that he needed to talk to them. Arthur told the team that he had sent Zeke back to the Netherworld. He revealed to them that their minds were vulnerable to attack by any one of the demons roaming the Earth. Arthur told the team that he would only tell the team his purpose for being on Earth after they protected their minds from demon attacks. He suggested that they sought out a coven of witches in the Midwest, before teleporting away. Over the Edge Trivia *Arthur and George Mathison are the only two non-main characters to physically appear in four different regions in Supernatural Investigations. *Arthur is one of the characters to appear as a suspect thrice. *Arthur is one of the characters to appear as a quasi-suspect twice. **He is also one of the characters to appear as a quasi-suspect in two consecutive cases in Supernatural Investigations. *Arthur is one of the characters who animate (or move) during at least one cutscene in the game. *At an infinite age, Arthur and Zeke Davis are the two oldest characters in the game. Case appearances *One Bigfoot in the Grave (Case #2 of Supernatural Investigations) *The Ghost of Murders Past (Case #10 of Supernatural Investigations) *A One-Wolf Open Slay (Case #11 of Supernatural Investigations; mentioned) *Dead Heat (Case #12 of Supernatural Investigations; mentioned) *Weirder Stuff (Case #13 of Supernatural Investigations) *Winter Murderland (Case #14 of Supernatural Investigations) *The Tree of Death (Case #15 of Supernatural Investigations) *This American Death (Case #16 of Supernatural Investigations; mentioned) *Don't Die over Spilled Milk (Case #17 of Supernatural Investigations; mentioned) *Over the Edge (Case #18 of Supernatural Investigations) *A Murder of Crows (Case #19 of Supernatural Investigations; mentioned) Gallery ADarkwoodSupernatural.png|Arthur, as he appeared in One Bigfoot in the Grave (Case #2 of Supernatural Investigations), The Ghost of Murders Past (Case #10 of Supernatural Investigations), and Winter Murderland (Case #14 of Supernatural Investigations). ADarkwoodSupernaturalC335.png|Arthur, as he appeared in Weirder Stuff (Case #13 of Supernatural Investigations) and The Tree of Death (Case #15 of Supernatural Investigations). ADarkwoodDemonForm.png|Arthur, revealing himself as a demon during the combat between the team with Zeke Davis. ADarkwoodSupernaturalC340.png|Arthur, as he appeared in Over the Edge (Case #18 of Supernatural Investigations). Navigation Category:Criminal Case Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Quasi-suspects